Adven & Alex
by Nightshadethe13th
Summary: My OC finds herself in the world of Minecraft where she meets a rather friendly Enderman. No real plot so, I'm open to suggestions. There will be no shipping though. Just a little something to help with the writer's block that I've been having.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **A/N: This is really just for fun. I've been struggling with a bad case of writer's block and needed a side project to get my mind working again. So, till the end of the chapter…**

The young, raven haired girl glared at her surroundings with obvious displeasure. So far, this world lacked any particular interesting traits.

Aside from being composed entirely of of blocks.

She had to admit that it was curious, considering that the sheep she had seen earlier didn't look the slightest bit different from any other that she had seen in most worlds. Perfectly curved and wooly.

Shrugging, the girl dismissed cubism styled scenery, and continued further into the wooded area that stood around her. This could prove to be either a very entertaining or an incredibly dull use of her vacation time.

The Enderman Adventurer, or Adven, as he would often call himself, stared after the dark skinned Human as they sprinted off in the opposite direction of where he stood. After a moment's hesitation, he shook his head slightly while chuckling at himself. Something similar had occurred when he had first meet a human. Except, that brief meeting had taken place in an old mine-shaft…

" _Humans will always confuse me."_ he said to no one. Turning away from where the frightened Human had disappeared, Adven sheathed his iron sword, and started the walk towards the cave where he had been staying in for the past two nights. It wasn't much, but the mud colored Enderman was just happy that he didn't need to worry about late night rain storms while he slept.

The spontaneous falling water had already left him with a lesson that he would not soon forget.

 **A/N: This is really more of a prolog than a real 'chapter'. So, I'm sorry if you were hoping for something longer, but I'm just setting the scene for you dear readers. That being said,** _ **Enderman Adventurer**_ **(Adven) and** **Minecraft** **don't belong to me, but the yet to be properly introduced girl is one of my Original Characters. I don't have a sturdy plot of any kind set up so feel free and** _ **encouraged**_ **to leave suggestions as to what could happen.**

 **Thanks, Nightshade the 13th ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

"Miss! Wait!" called the man. He had dark skin, curly black hair, and was clearly a human. Evidently, he believed she was too.

"Yes?" she asked, wary of the suddenness of his approach. Her left hand slowly reached for the meter long, stitched leather and steel rod strapped to her back. He didn't appear to take any notice of the movement.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Miss. There are some very dangerous MOBs who could harm you out here." said the man, concern written in his voice and face. "You should get back to your parents, or at least inside your home."

She let her left hand drop to her side while tilting her head in a questioning manner, "Mobs? There are some angry groups of people in these woods whom seek to inflict bodily harm to me? Now, if we were in a more urban environment that would make more sense, but-"

"No, Miss. _MOBs_. Monsters if you will. I ran into a handful of Zombies and Skeletons just this morning. I actually came across an Enderman not even an hour ago. I don't think that I've ever run so fast in my life…" a look of fear crossed his expressions, sparking a fresh twinge of curiosity in the girl's mind. "So please, Child." he was almost begging now, "Don't go any deeper in the forest. Go home and leave the adventuring to those who know how to defend themselves and others from such creatures. I don't think that I could ever forgive myself if I let a young person, or anyone for that matter, meet such a grisly fate."

"Relax, will you?" she said, waving a hand as if to cast off the thick atmosphere that the man had laid. "I was on my way home anyways. Now, could you tell me where this 'Enderman' you ran from is so I can avoid that area?" She smiled slightly to gain his trust, being careful not to display her all too abnormal teeth.

The man blinked for a moment in pure bafflement before responding, "Um- the North-West. I came from the North-West." He gestured with one arm in the mentioned direction.

"Great!" she chirped, "I live a few miles to the South-East, so neither of us should have to worry 'bout that. See you around, maybe." She turned on heel away from the man and towards the South-East.

"Uh- Wait! Miss- I never got your name. It just occured to me, sorry. My name's Theodore Butler. And you are..?"

She hesitated for a second, "Name's Alex. Pleased to have met you Mr. Butler."

Sighing in frustration, Alex plopped down on the top of the cubic oak tree she had just jumped into. The green leaves were oddly spongy, and made for a rather pleasant seat. For the past hour or two, she had been jogging through this area searching for the mentioned 'Enderman' that had so badly scared Mr. Butler. After having left Theodore, Alex had preceded to pull herself on top of a tree, and make for the North-East via tree top.

It had been a good plan. She would be able to find this MOB, and not have to deal with well meaning but controlling people. Of course, what she was going to do once she met an Enderman was beyond her. She normally figured that out after she learned what she was dealing with, anyways.

The sound of footfalls on grass brought Alex back in the present.

Adven trompped through the forest at a steady pace. _The cave shouldn't be much further..._ he thought. Since running into the Human, he had come this far without incident. Although he figured that it was only a matter of time before a Creeper or some other hostile MOB choose to make itself known.

"I can practically hear _Hall of the Mountain King_ as you're walking." a voice sounded above him.

Startled, Adven involuntarily teleported backwards a small number of meters.

"Hm- I wasn't expecting _that_ reaction from you, but I'll take what I can get." Adven looked up to see a young (Human?) girl perched in the tree he had been walking under mere seconds ago. She had long, raven black hair, light skin, and shockingly light gray eyes.

" _C-can I help you?"_ he asked hesitantly. It wasn't every day a Human approached him. Much less a Human child.

She grinned at his question. Adven noted with some confusion that the teeth towards the back of her mouth were rather pointed and dangerous looking. "Nah- I don't really need anything from you." she said, swinging herself down from her spot in the tree. "I just got sidetracked from my boredom by a certain Theodore Butler who reported to have run into a very terrifying MOB known as an Enderman. I'm under the impression that you are such?" She was now standing in front of him. Or under, considering Adven towered almost four feet above her significantly smaller figure.

" _Um- yes. I'm an Enderman, if that's what you mean."_ he said, still slightly confused by this girl. " _I'm Enderman Adventurer, or just Adven for short…"_ he extended one clawed hand to her in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Adven." she took his hand in her own a shook gently before releasing, "Name's Alex. Hybrid."

" _Hybrid?"_

"My mum was either a Duisteren or an Elf of some sort, while my father was the other. So, I'm a mix of the two." Alex explained briefly. "I've got to admit though, when I first saw you, you looked a good bit like a Niekinis. Minus the tail…"

" _You certainly talk a lot, don't you, Alex?"_ Adven smiled. It had been awhile since he had had anyone to talk to. Most of the other Endermen he came across didn't seem the least bit interested in having anything to do with the young explorer.

"If I have something to talk about, then yeah, I guess I do talk quite a bit." she shrugged submissively at Adven's comment. "So, Adven, are you headed somewhere? You seemed to be when I spooked you earlier."

" _Heh- I'm just on my way back towards the cave where I've been staying for the past few nights. You're welcome to follow me if you want. I could use the company."_ he offered.

"Really?" Alex perked in sudden interest.

" _I don't see why not. Behave yourself, and I believe that we will get along just fine."_

"Sounds good to me." she said, trailing next to Adven as he started walking.

 **A/N: Hello! I managed to finish this chapter surprisingly fast, considering I wrote and published the first only a few days ago. Normally it takes me about a week, on average, to finish a chapter for a fanfiction I'm writing. I don't mean to sound vain, but I feel rather accomplished with this li'l feat. Alright, in case the italics for Adven's speech and no one else's is confusing, allow me to explain; I have this headcanon where humanoid speech is, while not the easiest, possible for Endermen to learn. However, their voice will retain a sufficient amount of Ender 'static' when they speak, giving them a particularly unique accent of sorts. If you have any questions concerning anything about the story or characters, feel free to ask in the reviews below.**

 **Thank you, ^u^**

 **Nightshade the 13th**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

 **A/N: Hello! Just after publishing the last chapter, I realized that I did little to nothing as of describing the two characters. So I made a cover picture for this story. Yes, I know that it's monochrome, but I'm about washed out as of color theory because of other projects. Huge thanks to those of you who have left reviews and followed this story. The encouragement has been a huge motivation for me. ;3**

"Ey, Adven," Alex asked, her voice echoing slightly in the shallow cavern, "I don't mean to tread on any touchy matters, but what happened to your eye? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. My curiosity tends to get the best of me a little too often…"

Adven cast a surprised glance at the young hybrid. The two had been chatting about random nothings for the past hour or so since they arrived. After a moment's thought, he answered:

" _I lost it to some sudden rain when I first ventured to the Overworld. And don't worry about it, I tend to poke fun at it sometimes when the opportunity occurs."_ he chuckled, tapping the rough bandages that covered the left side of his face. " _Now, my turn to ask a question."_

"Sure thing. Shoot."

" _What caused you to go track down an Enderman?"_

"Pardon?"

" _Well, it's not often that I have Human-looking people sneaking up on me just to start up a friendly conversation. Mostly, they simply try to kill me for a variety of unprovoked reasons."_ Adven shrugged. He didn't mean to accuse Alex of anything. He just found it intriguing.

Alex grinned. It was an honest grin, as if she had been waiting for him to ask that question. "I'd like to say that, being new to this world, and coming across a fear stricken man, that I hoped to see if what scared him was really a threat or simply an innocent misunderstanding." she leaned back against the stone cave wall nonchalant manner. "But… I just have no sense of danger, and a sense of curiosity that rivals Pandora's."

There was a moment of semi-awkward silence as Adven processed this new information. Alex continued to grin with the likeness of a smug, sharp-toothed, skeleton.

" _Seriously..?"_ he said in disbelief, " _That's the_ only _reason_ _you went searching for a MOB, for all you knew, capable of ripping you limb from limb without a second thought?"_

"Pretty much." she nodded, "And- wait can you?"

" _Can I, what?"_

"Rip me limb from limb without second thought?"

" _Uh- yes. Probably. I've never actually put it to practice. Not that i'd want to anyways…"_

"Good. I don't like to think about how my brother would take it if I managed to get messily murdered while on my week off."

" _You have a brother?"_ Adven tilted his head to one side in question.

"Eh- well, he's not _really_ my brother. But we go almost everywhere with each other, so everyone simply assumes that we're siblings. We just got tired of correcting people, so we just went with it…" her voice tapered to a close as she looked blankly at the wall behind Adven. "So- uh, yeah." Alex snapped herself back to the present as quickly as she possibly could. "One older brother, his familiar, and whoever else who doesn't mind us."

" _It certainly sounds entertaining."_ Adven smiled gently at her. It was decently clear that it was a sensitive subject for the girl to talk about, so he didn't pry. He decided that she would tell him if she wanted to.

"Heh- yeah. We would normally get ourselves into all sorts of trouble. It's pretty fun. And risky. Definitely risky. But still fun." Alex was grinning again, sharp teeth once more visible.

The two continued to to talk for quite some time before drifting off to sleep in the late afternoon.

"Hey, Teddy." said the woman Crafter. She was young. In her mid twenties, maybe, with pale ginger hair, and green eyes. She was leaning against the wall of the blacksmith's shop when Theodore Butler found her.

"Hello, Alex." he said, giving her a small nod, "I was hoping to run into you, actually. Um- might I ask what you're doing by the blacksmith's?"

The woman named Alex cast a brief glance towards the mentioned forge. "Having my sword patched up. I've had it for a while now, and it'd be a shame to let it break and waste the resources on making a new one. So, Teddy, how can I help ya?"

"W-well- I was wondering if you look into something for me." he stammered.

"Such as?"

"Uh- earlier today I ran into a young girl in the woods a few miles from this town."

"Okay…"

"It's just- well, I had never seen this girl before, despite her saying that she lived somewhere in one of the south-eastern settlements. Now, not too long before, I had come across an Enderman in the opposing area. And I told her to avoid it for her own safety, but I fear that I may have just spurred her curiosity…" Theodore rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly,not entirely sure about how to express his concern.

"Sure thing." Alex nodded

"So you'll look into it?"

"I'll see if the kid's alright, if she's in any real trouble, for ya. But I'm going to need a name if you got one."

"Oh-uh- I believe she said that her name was also Alex. She looked to be about fourteen or thirteen, with long black hair, light skin, and almost silver (?) gray eyes."

"Not much, but it sounds trackable. I'll start looking tomorrow morning. See ya around Teddy."

Theodore thanked her and took his leave. There was something about the girl he had meet that didn't seem quite right…

 **A/N: Hey! Will ya look at that! A new character who happens to share a new with my OC. Nothing could be confusing about that! So- yeah, late chapter, I apologize for this. My little brother got it in his head that he could use my desktop whenever he felt like it, so, delays are kinda inevitable… If any of you readers have any ideas or questions you are** _ **encouraged**_ **to put it in the comments. No matter how outlandish you find it to be.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Nightshade the 13th ^w0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Alex gave the new braid in her hair a small tug, wincing slightly as she did so. Braids were her way of wasting time as well as pulling her raven locks back when she wasn't in the mood for a loose ponytail. Adven still wasn't awake yet, but seeing as though he was nearly twice her size, it would make sense.

Letting out a small huff, Alex strolled out into the early morning light. The air tasted warm and moist, hinting at rain. Alex grinned inwardly. Rainy days were some of her favorites. The falling water droplets had a tendency to make worlds muffled and peaceful with the seeming lack of inhabitants. With the exception of a few rather stubborn Elk…

As she walked, Alex removed the meter long rod that rested against her back, swinging it with practiced skill from one hand to the next. This curious tool had been with the young girl for quite awhile now. A decade or two, maybe? Certainly longer than than most of her small collection of tools. Alex had the vague memory of removing the unnamed rod from someone's possession. It hadn't been one of her normal take-wait-and- _then_ -run schemes, that was for sure. She always returned whatever it was she had pilfered with one of those occurrences... eventually. No, it probably had been a less than usual event. She made a mental note to ask her brother when she-

 _-THWACK!-_

An arrow buried itself in the cubic tree trunk in front of her. Something told Alex that if her brother was here he would have called it either cliché or stereotypical.

Turning slowly as to not startle whomever had just loosened the arrow, she faced her attacker. To her surprise, Alex caught sight of a bleached boned, skeleton notching another arrow on its bow.

"Oou… bad move." she said grimacing. Whether the comment had been directed at herself or the skeleton was up for debate. Alex rarely thought before she spoke. Most times she would just say some random blurb that, under some circumstances, could be deemed brash and arrogant, but her expression gave way to something entirely different.

She bolted forward as the MOB released its readied arrow. She heard another hard _thwack_ as it followed its predecessor into the tree trunk. Alex didn't bother to stop running for quite sometime.

After awhile she stopped her hurried sprint to regain her lost breath. Breathing in long, yet shallow gulps of air, Alex sat down on the soft grass that covered the forest floor. Her left hand was still clutching the leather and steel rod that she had been playing with earlier.

 _You could have used it._ A voice in the back of her head said. _You could have turned that bag of bones into a pile of dust…_

"Shut up." Alex snapped. "Onyx's rules."

 _Yes,_ His _rules. Your brother's, who simultaneously_ isn't _your brother, no?_

"Problem?"

 _No. They're decent rules anyways. Avoid harming anything at all unless one or two things happen: you have no other way out of whatever potentially dangerous situation you've managed to get yourself into, and/or You've figured out the world's rules._

 _Pretty straightforward. Your_ brother _, Onyx, is good at that. Making things that would be complex simple. Or the other way around. I wonder how long it takes him to figure out those literary puzzles. Must be why he drinks so much coffee. I don't see how anyone could sleep with that much caffeine in their bloodstream…_

"I told you to shut up. I hate your monologues, and you know that. And you already know the answer to that last quip, so don't act so haughty about it." Alex pressed the heels of her palms against her temples. She always got headaches from these half baked arguments with... herself.

Sighing, she stood and slung the tool across her back, securing it in its belt.

"Best be getting back, I don't want Adven to think I ditched him while he was sleeping." With that said to no one, Alex started to walk back in the direction that she came.

 **A/N: Okay. To start I will say that I haven't the** _ **slightest**_ **clue how long ago I posted the last chapter. And with it being summer vacation, I humbly beseech your forgiveness on the matter, dear reader… (My perception of time is bad enough to make myself wonder how I even got to highschool…)**

 **Anyway- this is a short chapter in which I wrote most of late at night while suffering from a head full of overwhelming ideas, but somehow little to none actually related to this story. So this was really just to kinda show you guys a bit more of my dearly beloved OC, Alex (I'm just praying that no one takes that in a weird way…). Alex's 'brother', Onyx is somewhat brought into the light a bit more, and I'm hoping that you guys picked up on the hint I left about Alex and that** _ **dialogue**_ **of sorts.**

 **I will be including Adven in the upcoming chapters, and the other Alex too, so please don't think that I'm neglecting them. But my Alex is the character that I know best, if you catch my meaning. ...And holy crap, I'm just ranting at this point… Alright- please be patient with me and my lack of time management.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Nightshade the 13th ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

 **A/N: Alright then. Fifth chapter. This is news for me. In the last story I wrote and posted on (Volume, you can find it on SyliviaHunterOfArtemis's page. That was before I got an account of my own…) I only managed to get to chapter four before I more or less gave up due to a horrid case of writer's block and lack of feedback. So, huge thank you to Watcher321 for edging me on. I'm not sure if I would have even gotten past chapter two if it weren't for them.**

 **Till the end of chapter.**

The scent of water burned in Adven's throat. He hated humid days before it rained. He found it extremely limiting as of what he could do in those hours. Looking around, he failed to see the raven haired hybrid child he was sure he had seen before he fell asleep.

Teleporting to the mouth of the cave, Adven's gaze swept over the surrounding area of forest. The only thing he saw was a rather carefree pig sniffing through the grass under a tree. Tracing the thin line of his mouth with one claw, Adven pondered whether or not it was worth the risk of venturing out to look for Alex and being caught in the evident rain, or trusting her to return if she was going to. He supposed that the girl had woken before him and had gone for a walk. However he wasn't entirely confident that she was aware of the possible dangers posed by leftover MOBs from the night.

Alex _had_ mentioned that she was new to this world and how it worked.

On that note, Adven teleported off in search of her.

Alex (human, sorry for any confusion that the identical names _ma_ y and probably _will_ cause) walked along treaded path in the forest. After having asked an assortment of townsfolk for any sort of lead concerning a dark haired, yet light eyed girl, and having come up with nothing, she decided to take a less traveled route to the next town over. Teddy Butler had said that he had run into the girl in this very forest, so it wouldn't hurt to give it a quick swept.

But truth be told, Alex didn't feel as though any sensible young teenager would be found this far in the woods at ten in the morning. Maybe just outside the town boundaries doing Notch knows what, but not this far out. Not to mention she had already had had to run a handful of Zombies and spiders through since entering.

Something a few meters ahead caught Alex's attention.

Drawing her iron sword in one hand, she slowed her pace to something similar to a stalk. Up ahead, a black haired teen (a bit on the small side, thought Alex) strode across the path without so much as casting a glance in the ginger locked warrior's direction.

"Wh- Hey, Kid!" she called.

The mentioned teen turned suddenly, seeming rather spooked by Alex's presence.

"Yeeess..?" she asked warily.

The older woman sheathed her drawn sword as she approached, "What are you doing out here, kid?" This felt a good bit like a speak-of -the-devil moment. The girl matched Butler's description perfectly; black hair, early teens, and light gray eyes. She wore what looked to be a sheep-skin vest that was styled like a tail-coat almost at the bottom, except it also came around the front as well. Under which she had a dark gray/ black button down shirt that had been rolled up to just above the elbows, being placed out of the way of the dark leather bracers that occupied her forearms.

"Taking a walk since my friend wasn't awake yet. You?" she said simply.

"Looking for a kid matching your description, actually."

"Oh- well I hope you find them." with that the girl simply turned on heel and continued walking across the path and back into the forest until Alex caught her arm.

"You're name's Alex, right? You ran into my friend Teddy Butler yesterday in this very forest."

An unreadable expression flashed across the girl's face. She didn't seem quite sure how to react the warrior's statement.

"You are, aren't you?"

The girl, Alex, paused before responding, "What would happen if I were to say 'yes'?"

"Just answer the damn question kid."

"Ey-! Language! I'm still a minor!"

"You're old enough to hear adults cursing. That wasn't even that extreme a curse. Now stop dodging the question."

"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable with people cursing. Especially when they're cursing _at_ me."

"Wh- what? No. I wasn't cursing at you. And you're still avoiding the question."

"Am I?" she tilted head to one side, giving herself a more innocent appearance.

" _Yes,_ you are."

"Alright..." she growled half-heartedly, "Myname'sAlex,youforgottoindrudceyourself,soIreallydon'tknowwhattocallyou,bye!" She sprinted off, back into the forest in a small blur of brown and black.

The older woman stood for half a moment longer, processing the sudden absence of the girl, before she too, dashed after her.

 **A/N: Ahhh… I am so sorry for the late update (and not even a long chapter ~). I've had a** _ **TON**_ **of small, yet important projects that I've had to devote a lot of my time to. I'm really struggling with coming up with new ideas for this story Q^Q. Please- if you have any suggestions or input of any sort- comment. I need the feedback.**

 **Huge thank you for reading this far,**

 **Nightshade the 13th**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **A/N: *heavy sigh* Okay- I realize that this is yet another late chapter. Yes, I am terribly sorry about that. School is starting in a few weeks and I haven't much time to write. Now add a bunch of story ideas that I've been juggling a'bout on top of that. It's stressful.**

 **That aside-** _**huge**_ **thank you to those of you who reviewed and/ or followed this story! ^U^**

The ginger haired woman sprinted after the teen, her cheeks growing flushed from her strained breathing. She was already losing sight of the girl since the chase began. Alex was seriously beginning to question if the teen was even human. As an adult in her prime, she was normally able to keep up with cave spiders most times. How a girl at least a foot shorter than herself, with only a half second head start, and wearing what appeared to be almost cold weather garb was staying so far ahead was beyond her.

A small drop of water struck Alex's face as she ran, soon followed by several more. Mentally cursing her bad luck, she slowed her pace to a jog. Rainy days were the equivalent of night with lighting and falling water. In other words; miserable and dangerous.

Then there was dealing with this kid.

There was something weird going on with her to say the least. Aside from the inhuman speed and stamina. She had seeming almost scared when Alex confronted her, and mentioned her name. And then the fleeing at top speed as soon as she could. Something was definitely going on. What had started out as a simple concern had rather suddenly turned to suspicion. Drawing her sword as she slowed her pace to a brisk walk, Alex continued her search.

The tall grasses and colorful flowers of the plains biome brushed against Adven's legs as he gingerly walked through them. The tree-line was a good hundred meters or so behind him, a bit risky considering the imposing threat of rain and lack of cover in the plains. Teleporting to the crest of a hill not to far off, he still found no trace of Alex (hybrid). There was a single tree and some odd number of rabbits though.

" _Perhaps she already retu-!"_ Adven made a noise somewhere between a yelp, a hiss, and a shriek as the raindrop made contact with his dark skin. Instinct took over momentarily, causing him to teleport beneath the lone oak in the middle of the grassy field. Shuddering slightly at the both the burning sensation in his arm and the unexpected movement, Adven clasped a clawed hand over the fresh burn on his arm.

It was small. Only one drop of the liquid had touched him. That could have easily been a _lot_ worse. Letting out a breath of air, Adven surveyed his current predicament. He was standing under the oddly, yet conveniently placed tree that was probably the only thing keeping the now pouring rain off him. The forest would have been better cover from the downpour, had it been within range of teleporting.

Growling in frustration, the ender slumped back against the tree. All he could really do at this moment was wait for the rain to stop. Who knew how long that was going to take? And then there was the figure approaching him through the rain.

Adven perked slightly, straightening himself upright as to better see who it was. To his disappointment, and greater dread, the figure wasn't the small hybrid he had hoped, but rather a pale ginger haired woman wearing a soaked through, green tunic and holding an iron sword. Under normal circumstances, Adven would have had few difficulties dealing with a single human in one way or another. Unfortunately, these weren't normal circumstances.

 **A/N: Yet another short chapter! I apologize to those of you prefer long chapters, but thank you if you read this far into the story! If you have any questions or comments** _ **please,**_ **the comments box is gathering dust (with the exception of one reader).**

 **Thank you!**

 **Nightshade the 13th**


End file.
